


Mornings

by TottWriter



Series: Prompts and One-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, as in tooth-rotting, utterly sickly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: People never really understood why Koutarou preferred mornings...





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for a telephone game, using [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFmJKao123E) to set the tone. 
> 
> ...I have no other excuse, to be honest. It's just fluff.

Mornings were the best times, really. It was an opinion which seemed to surprise most of the people who knew him, but Koutarou looked forward to every single one of them.

Moreso even than mornings, however, what he looked forward to were those glorious sunny days when he had nowhere to go, and could open the blinds a crack and let the light fall softly upon the face of the man who slept next to him.

His hair was...well, it would probably be a bit hypocritical to call it a disaster, but Koutarou always thought it was either way. A bird’s nest of tangles, but soft enough that he could gently ease them out with his fingertips. Usually, doing so wouldn’t actually _wake_ his boyfriend--just encourage him to snuggle closer to Koutarou’s warm arms.

Sometimes, in the summer, this got _too_ warm. But that was okay. Koutarou could have put up with anything for a few early morning cuddles.

Keiji’s nose scrunched up, and faint lines creased his forehead. He nuzzled closer to Koutarou, sighing contentedly. Blissfully unaware of the way Koutarou’s heart had started doing somersaults. How did he manage to look so perfect like that, with his hair a mess, his shirt and boxers tangled around him, and his face scrunched into what was rapidly becoming a scowl?

Koutarou leant down and kissed an upturned cheek before slipping out of the bed. The best solution to early morning grumpiness was always tea. Hot and fresh by the bedside, then by the time he returned from his jog, the initial sleepiness would have worn off.

That was the plan, at least. Today was one of those days when he returned to find the sleeping figure sitting upright, rubbing his eyes blearily. The shirt had bunched up under one of his arms slightly, revealing a small patch of skin above his hip.

Keiji looked up. “Tea?” he croaked, rubbing his throat.

Koutarou smiled, holding up the tray. “You got me,” he said.

“I will thank you when I am human,” Keiji said dryly, running a hand through his hair and wincing as his fingers stuck on a knot.

“You’re like a grumpy baby bird,” Koutarou said. He set the tray down on the bedside cabinet, and toppled forward, bracing himself on either side of his boyfriend’s legs rather than actually land on _top_ of him. The moment he’d settled, he pushed him gently with one hand, encouraging him to lie down again.

“Don’t you have a jog to set off on?” Keiji asked, somehow raising an eyebrow even without the restorative power of caffeine. _Definitely_ a good day.

Koutarou smiled, not bothering to conceal his adoration. “I thought maybe I’d burn off the energy another way,” he said. “Besides, I can jog any time. It’s not every day I get to spend with my sleepy love.”

“I’m not sleepy,” Keiji said. Koutarou diplomatically ignored the yawn which followed. He’d learnt the hard way that, adorable or not, Keiji’s morning grouchiness could stretch to arguments if provoked.

“Well, you’re still my love. And I want to hold you for a bit. The tea’s too hot to drink right now anyway. You might as well.”

Keiji smiled tiredly at him “Oh, well, if you insist,” he said, not bothering to cover his mouth or deny the second yawn.

Koutarou’s smile widened as he shuffled up the bed. “I really do,” he said. “You’re too adorable in the morning to resist.”

He shuffled up the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, smiling contentedly as Keiji relaxed into his arms. He already knew he’d be reheating the tea, but that wasn’t really a problem. More important were the long eyelashes fluttering closed against his chest, or the way Keiji’s breath was slowing as he started to doze once more.

He shifted his weight, and reached behind himself to adjust the pillows, settling himself back down against the headboard. He probably had another ten minutes or so of what he always thought of as Keiji-gazing. Asleep, all of Keiji’s sternness melted away, leaving him soft and perfect. Birds’ nest hair included.

People never really understood why Koutarou preferred mornings, let _alone_ waking up just about as the sun crested the horizon in the summer, and even earlier in the winter. But perhaps if they’d been able to see that angelic face, for once devoid of its serious expression, they might have had a better understanding. It _helped_ that he was a bit of a morning person, certainly. But what really sold the whole thing was waking up first.

“Mm, what’s the time,” Keiji murmured, long after his tea had gone cold. He didn’t lift his head as he spoke, and his breath tickled at Koutarou’s stomach.

“Doesn’t matter,” Koutarou said in reply. Because really, it didn’t.

 


End file.
